Legacy of the Gods
by AuroraOfTheSkies
Summary: In the past, the Gods have always been attracted to the beautiful ladies and charming gentlemen of the royal family. What makes it any different now? Sure, times have changed but the Gods never will. Read about the story of the Princess of Serbia and her life as the Legacy of the Gods. female percy!
1. All Hail Princess Marcella

Title: Legacy of the Gods

Summary: In the past, the Gods have always been attracted to the beautiful ladies and charming gentlemen of the royal family. What makes it any different now? Sure, times have changed but the Gods never will. Read about the story of the Princess of Serbia and her life as the Legacy of the Gods.

Pairings: Undecided. It will be between Nico Di Angelo, Luke Castellan, Will Solace, Travis Stoll and Connor Stoll. Please choose at one boy.

Other Extra Information: This is a female Perseus fan fiction. This is not an OC story. It is rated T for some gore in later chapters.

* * *

><p>Marcella P.O.V<p>

"Marcella! Use your soup spoon! We are drinking soup! You are a princess! Of Serbia no less. For once, behave like a proper princess!" Lady Dragomir, my governess nagged at me for like the thousandth time since the beginning of this formal dinner.

"Fine." I whispered, rolling my eyes at her.

"What did you just say?" Lady Dragomir asked irritatedly.

"Nothing," I said as I gave her a devilish yet innocent smile. She glared at me and winked before turning back to her food. The moment she turned, I rolled my eyes and stuck out my tongue at her, before returning to eating. If I get caught doing that, I would get another lesson in dinner etiquette. Again. Just as I thought I got away with it, my mother's voice cut through the air and my heart sank.

"Lady Dragomir? Is there a problem there?" My mother, Queen Sally of Serbia, asked, raising a perfectly curved eyebrow at both Lady Dragomir and myself. "No? Then I would like to continue this dinner in relative peace.".

That was my mother for you. She was always the 'perfect' queen. One which was not only cold to anyone below her rank, which was everyone, but also her children. As a child, she never spent any time with me and my younger sister. In fact, she only spent time with my older brothers, Adrian and Nathan because one of them is going to be the heir to the throne.

I rolled my eyes, " It's not like she cares about me or Danielle" I thought. She only pretends she does at formal dinners like this. I really hated formal dinners, which I have every day, Which is horrible. Oh… how I wish I could just obtain magical powers and disappear away, far far away from my mother.

I glanced at my spoilt brothers on the other side, they weren't stuck up or anything, but they always seemed to never be part of my life. They were just there. Then I looked over at my father, King Paul of Serbia, who seemed to always be distant around us. I guess mother controls him too much. I wonder how life would be like if mother actually loved us like any normal person was. Of course, that would never happen. But one would always hope, right?

Talking about my mother, she looked beautiful. She had long auburn hair which reached her back. A perfectly groomed pair of eyebrows and an ethereal face. No wonder father fell in love with her. She looked amazing, even if her personality was horrible. My brothers had inherited her looks, both with auburn hair and perfectly sculpted faces and bodies. However, both my sister and I took after our father. He had groomed black hair and beautiful hazel eyes. My sister was a twin of our father. As for myself, I had long black hair and according to some people, beautiful violet eyes.

I sighed, this was always the topic i didn't like people to bring up. It always made me seem like I was an outsider, never a royalty. Maybe that's why I was always the black sheep of the family. I hardly follow the rules, and when I do, I am usually forced to do so. I especially hated table manners, it always seemed pointless to me. Some days I would stare at myself in the mirror, wondering who I really am. Of course, the mirror never answered. But it was fun to pretend it did and could solve all my problems.

Back to the formal dinner at hand. Mother was still looking at us, her eyes cold but filled with an emotion I did not understand. I wanted to roll my eyes at her, but that would make my punishment of relearning food etiquette far worse. So i put on my best smile and turned to face her.

"Of course mother! Why would you think that anything is wrong?" I smiled at her. Well, two can play the game of being nice. I could feel my smile twisting into a sneer, but i fought to keep my face under control but failed miserably.

"Mercella? What is that face you are showing to your mother?" father piped up, looking up from his food for once and looked at me, obviously with cold eyes once again. I sighed. Of course! Of all things to happen, I catch the attention of my all powerful father.

"I am sorry father. Please forgive my insolence. Mother, I apologize for my behavior." I lowered my head and kept it there, a sign of my surrendering.

"That's better. You will never speak to your mother like that ever again." My father then returned to his food. My mother continued to stare at me.

"That was very rude of you Marcella. You are not to finish your dinner and skip your supper as punishment. Lady Dragomir, make sure my orders are carried out." She finished her sentence. I raised my head and looked at her. I felt hurt that she had done this. Sure, she would make me learn my manners again but she never forbade me from in taking food. My eyes must have conveyed all my feelings of hatred and hurt, because, the next moment, she stood up.

"Enough! You are to go to your room. Now!" She shouted, her eyes blazing. I knew when my defeat came. I quickly left the dining room, too ashamed to see the shocked faces of the rest of my family. Danielle looked horrified. Even my brothers tried to get mother to calm down and allow me to finish my dinner. Father even took a look at mother. But all of their attempts stopped the moment she stood up again and opened her mouth. I rushed to my room, unable to look anymore. Lady Dragomir had exited with me, following behind. The moment I reached my spacious room, which I shared with my governess, I started to cry.

What was so bad about me that made mother hate me so much? Why doesn't my parents love me? What was wrong with me? My brain filled with those thoughts as I lay down on my four poster bed, which was in the middle of the room. I picked up a pillow and threw it towards my midnight blue dresser, right next to my window. It missed the dresser, but hit the window with a satisfying thud. I took another pillow and buried my face in it, tears staining it. I stared at my window, tears staining down my face, only to be shocked when Duke Tazo jumped on me. Duke Tazo is my golden retriever, if you are asking. He was the last present my grandmother, Amabel gave me before she died. I called it Duke Tazo because it was like my son and my son, if I ever had one, would be a duke. I cried into his fur and he sat there to comfort me.

My governess sat down on my bed next to me. Her eyes were soft as she took me into her arms and comforted me. Sure, she is cold to me once we leave my room, but inside the privacy of my room, she is in fact really nice to me. My governess was more of my mother than my mother ever was. Slowly but surely, I stopped crying and drifted off to sleep, still cuddling Tazo to my chest.

_Something had woke me up. I sat up in my bed, looking around. Then I heard it, the sounds of gunshots. I started to cry, tears staining the front of my nightdress easily. My governess, Lady Hathaway rushed into the room with wide eyes. She quickly gathered me in her arms without a word and rushed back out of the room. The palace was in a panic and guards were running around, ushering everyone outside. The moment they saw me, they quickly rushed us towards one of the emergency doors. A group of four guards followed us, raising their guns to shoot. I was confused. Who were they shooting? I asked Lady Hathaway but she refused to answer._

_Suddenly, one of the guards running with us dropped down to the ground. Blood had splattered onto my clothes and face. I started to cry again, hearing the gunshots and seeing people drop in front of me. No matter how many people fell, Lady Hathaway kept running and I shouted at her to stop. But the noise of the battlefield was too loud and she did not hear me. I pounded at her shoulder and screamed at her to let me go. _

_"Let me go help them! Please Rose!" I screamed loudly into her ear._

_Because of my constant hits, she lost her balance and ran off course. Then suddenly, she fell down too. I rolled out of her arms safely without harming myself. _

"_Go! Mercella! Run!" Lady Hathaway raised her head, showing me her bloody and bruised face. I nodded and ran as fast as my little legs could take me when a guard took me up. He started running towards the forest near the palace, which was way from the medics who could save my governess. I pounded at his shoulder as well, But he did not veer off course. He was far stronger than Lady Hathaway. Due to my lack of energy, I fainted, the face of Lady Hathaway the last image in my mind._

I woke up, for real this time, breathing heavily with sweat pouring down my back. I strained my ears to listen for gunshots, but none came. I took another deep breath. Every night, I would have the same nightmare of the death of my old governess who died when I was eight. Lady Dragomir ran into my room, having known about my nightmares and wanted to comfort me.

"Sh… calm down sweetie. Stop crying. Nothing will happen." She crooned at me and Tazo whined. I did not even know that i was crying. I felt up to my eyes and dried the tears, leaning into her embrace. I had that nightmare because it was my fault that my governess was dead.

"Lie down sweetheart," I did as instructed, shocked when she started to sing.

_Close your eyes, I know what you see._

_The darkness is high, and you're in ten feet deep._

_But we've survived, more terrible monsters than sleep._

_You know I, will be here to tell you, to breath…._

I fell asleep, still leaning against Lady Dragomir, my last conscious thought was about how sweet her voice sounded to my ears and how soft Tazo's fur was.

* * *

><p>Date done: 14 December 2014<p>

Time: 10.45

Written By: Adira and Delanie

Disclaimer: We do not own anything.

Email: auroraoftheskies .sg


	2. My First Ribbon

Title: Legacy of the Gods

Summary: In the past, the Gods have always been attracted to the beautiful ladies and charming gentlemen of the royal family. What makes it any different now? Sure, times have changed but the Gods never will. Read about the story of the Princess of Serbia and her life as the Legacy of the Gods.

Pairings: Undecided. It will be between Nico Di Angelo, Luke Castellan, Will Solace, Travis Stoll and Connor Stoll. Please choose at one boy.

Other Extra Information: This is a female Perseus fan fiction. This is not an OC story. It is rated T for some gore in later chapters.

* * *

><p>Queen Sally's POV<p>

I watched Marcella run out of the room. What must I do to make this girl behave? Shaking my head and seating down after glaring at the rest of my family, I went back to my dinner, that Marcella...she's something. Then something popped in head, could she be...no, it cannot be. It has to be a boy this time. But my ridiculous inner mind was still making me question myself.

Marcella was always different, she never seemed to be a proper princess, always disobeying the rules, and her eyes were definitely not from either of her parents. I shook away those thoughts, going straight back to my dinner before anyone realised I was spacing out.

After dinner, my husband whispered to me, "Do you think Marcella could be…?"

"No!" I half-shouted, not wanting to attract any attention from the servants. "It has to be a boy this time!"

"Calm down," Paul told me, "just get some rest, tomorrow we have cut the ribbon for the new association."

I sighed in resignation, tomorrow Marcella would be cutting the ribbon for the Association of Orphanages and Charitable Institutions. I pray that nothing goes wrong. And that she liked the dress I ordered for her. I knew that I was never that good of a mother to her. And I actually felt hurt when she looked at me with hatred in her eyes. I hope that the dress could help me provide an apology to her for the years where she yearned a mother but never got any.

Marcella's P.O.V

"Marcella… Wake up!" I opened my eyes and yawned, only to start screaming my face off when I saw the snout of Duke Tazo leaning over me. Tazo opened his eyes when I screamed, only to ignore me and fall back to sleep. I sat up quickly, looking for the person who woke me up, only to find Danielle sitting on my bed, giggling cheekily while Lady Dragomir smiled at me serenely. Being the extremely mature person I am, I stuck out my tongue at both of them and flopped back onto my bed.

"Come on princess! Get up you lazy girl!" Lady Dragomir grinned at me. I groaned and sat up, stifling yet another yawn.

"Okay, okay mother!" I teasingly said to her. She, being the mature lady, stuck her tongue out at me and pulled me up.

"We need to get you ready! Get up you lazy pig and go brush your teeth, already!" Danielle grinned at me.

I was confused. Get me ready? For what? As far as I was concerned, there was nothing going on today which would include me… Unless mother told the family that something was happening today after I got banished from the dining room. Of course…. That's what would have happened. I sighed… she couldn't have sent someone to tell me? I mean, I don't mean any offense, but seriously, there are hundreds of servants in this huge behemoth castle. She could not ask one of them to inform me about where we are going?

"We are going to the Association of Orphanages and Charitable Institutions. For you to cut your first ribbon." Lady Dragomir answered my unasked question. I started to get excited. Who cares if I only knew about it this morning? I get to cut my first ribbon! This would be amazing! I quickly leapt out of bed.

I brushed teeth as fast as I could in my bathroom, which was made out of marble, before running out of the toilet to get dressed. Outside, a team of 3 ladies were waiting for me. Obviously, they were here to make sure I dress grandly and perfectly. So this opening ceremony would be more grand than I thought. Well… let the fun begin….

They started to dress me up. First, was obviously my bodice. I did not really like it so much as the dress which I think that I'm going to wear. The bodice squeezed the air out of me and it was usually painful. I sucked in a breath as they started to really tighten the bodice. Once that was done, They took out a dress from my closet. I was surprised. That was not the dress that I wanted to wear. In fact, I had never seen that dress in my life.

"Her Royal Highness ordered the dress for you, your highness…" The ladies head was lowered as she bowed respectfully at me.

"I see… Thank you for your information. You may continue to help me into my dress." I replied. You may think that I was being too formal, but it was part of being a princess. Never behave informally with people who ranks are not higher than you or at least equal. I was actually rather surprised. Her Royal Highness? Queen Sally? My mother? She actually ordered this dress for me? She never cared… Why did she care now?

The servant nodded before all three of them pulled the heavy dress over my head. Talking about the dress, it was midnight blue, with a few ruffles. It actually looked amazing. It had a single shoulder strap and it was adorned with diamonds which were obviously real. It had a beautiful sweetheart neckline and I was surprised that mother knew what my favourite colour was. After the dress was put on correctly, the servants retreated, only to return with a barrage of blue jewelry.

"We are almost done, Your Highness. We only need to help you put on your jewelry, before you are ready to go." The same servant from just now was standing in front of me , bowed.

I merely nodded, allowing them to return to their tasks. They hurried around, putting on my sapphire earrings and necklace, before retreating for good, allowing the next team of servants to appear. The make-up artists, bustled around me, calling for foundation, lipstick and makeup that I had no idea even existed. By the time they were done with their 'beauty treatment', I was 'beautified' enough. When I looked in the mirror, my hair was done in an elaborate braid. My hair curled past my shoulder. Not to be rude, but I looked amazing. My make-up was done tastefully. Finally done, I ran past the servants to join my governess in my room.

She smiled when I entered. " You look amazing. Now, lets go. I took the liberty of preparing Duke Tazo for you…" She trailed off and stood up, sweeping into a low bow. "Your Royal Highness…"

I turned around, to see my mother coming in, in a just as elaborate dress. She looked amazing…

"Are you ready? You look amazing… come! We must go now… We cannot be late…" My mother said in one go, before rushing out. I sighed, but followed her, into the car where Danielle, Adrian and Christian were already sitting. I quickly ran as fast as the dress would allow me and sat down, sighing as the limousine drove off.

Once we got out of the car, I looked around the building of the Association of Orphanages and Charitable Institutions. It was fairly big for a new association. I glanced at the fine structure of the building as i made my way to the ribbon while to contain all my excitement. My first ribbon! I could barely believe it. I was actually pleased at how my parents decided to approve a proposal for an association for orphans and people who suffer. Despite being terrible parents, they are surprisingly good at managing their kingdom.

After reaching the ribbon, my mother urged me to say a speech. I blanked out for a few seconds. What should i say?

"Well...um...I am very pleased to be able to cut my very first ribbon for such an important association that...that I believe will help our kingdom in many ways. And with that.."

I gestured for the scissors, like what I usually see my parents or brothers do at such occasions. I carefully took the scissors and with that, I cut my very first ribbon.

"I declare this association open!" I shouted in a triumphant tone.

Everybody cheered and as me and my family made our way down, tons of paparazzis started to appear to take our pictures and ask us questions about the rumours about us, which were usually untrue. As it is basically everyday life having to deal with these people, I have learnt to just walk ahead and do not seem to care about it much. But then I heard a very insulting comment, and it was directed at me.

"Princess Marcella! Is it true that you were adopted from your parents and that's why you look so different from your parents?" a rude paparazzi asked.

That was pretty much the last straw. I came to an abrupt stop and scanned to crowd for the disrespectful paparazzi as anger and hurt boiled inside me. Somehow, I felt a pull in my gut as a huge gust of freezing icy wind blew past us. Weird, it was in the summer where it is scorching hot, not snowing and having reindeers fly around our houses. I furrowed my eyebrows, could...could i have made it happen with that pull in my gut? 'Impossible' I thought, must be the global warming. But i couldn't help this nagging feeling inside me that there's still the possibility that it was me.

"You are now allowed to enter the building for the activities and fun." As usual, my mother took charge of the event.

I sighed. Did she not care that I was hurt? I was already considering that I might be adopted… Could my mother not ignore my fears? I followed her inside with Danielle by my side. While my parents went to see the their friends, my brothers ran to their friends and Danielle went to visit the restroom. I was left alone, yet again. That was when I heard my parents talking to their friends.

"So, is Marcella adopted or not? The paparazzi actually made sense…" One of their friends, Lord Mazur commented. I expected that they would defend me, but i was shocked.

"Maybe she is adopted…. Who knows or cares?" My mother brushed past his comment. I was hurt, shocked and slightly angry. Another gust of wind blew past, but I ignored it, running outside to calm down.

I ran past the crowds of paparazzi, tears streaming down my face. I ran towards the public garden. Sitting down on the park bench. Tears still falling out of my eyes. I took a moment to calm down, before raising my head. There was a hooded person standing nearby. The moment my eyes met the mysterious person's, the mystery person beckoned for me to follow them. With nothing else to do, I followed. I was rather curious. I know that it was dangerous, walking after a mysterious person without my guards. But I was too curious. I followed them to a back alley. But when I crossed the bend, the person had disappeared, leaving a purple charm, the shade of my eyes. I was about to leave, when I heard a soft voice saying,

"Be strong, my little hero…" The voice faded and I left.

* * *

><p>Date done: 15 December 2014<p>

Time: 4.55

Written By: Adira and Delanie

Disclaimer: We do not own anything.

Things which appeared in the chapter can be found below, for visual information

Hair:

Dress:  . /-h6O65Jx-XAc/T05Z-lRZPNI/AAAAAAAADGI/a_KD6AHfTuM/s1600/Puffy+purple+patterned+wedding+ 


	3. Secrets

Chapter 3

Marcella's POV

Once I was back at the event, well, after composing myself of course. After the previous events, I started to question who I really am. Nobody in history had violet eyes like mine, which must have been really strange. Then I made a point of figuring it out myself, which was something I should have done years ago.

I sat down on a bench in a secluded area, thinking about where I should start my 'adventure' and find the clues I need. After a few minutes of pondering, I finally decided on the library, it would probably have the general information I need.

Hours after the ceremony, I was finally back at the comforts of my room, learning Greek from Lady Dragomir. I've always been a quick learner, but somehow when it came to Greek, I always seem to know everything whenever it came to me. Lady Dragomir called it talent, but while writing the surprisingly familiar greek letters, I thought about something if my talent for the Greek language was related to why I am so different from my family? I made a mental note about it before carrying on my work.

After dinner, which was not so disastrous as the last time, I took a little nap, Since I'd be sneaking in to the library at midnight, so that I do not get caught, I'd need all the energy I need. I just can't believe how a two-hour nap can make a person question him or herself so much more…

_I was in this magical-like room, well, maybe 'room' isn't the word to describe it. It was humongous, with grand pillars and everything. There I saw twelve six-feet tall chairs that I'd presume were thrones. Twelve beings were sitting on each of the thrones. Each of them were different from the others. The twelve beings were facing away from me and all twelve of them were arguing with each other._

"_Her powers are awakening! Zeus! We must take her!" A lady said, who was seated next to a man wearing a pin-striped suit. The man turned to glare at the woman but the woman was relentless._

"_Fine! We will continue to watch her! She is incredibly powerful. Poseidon! When she starts to make her way to the camp, you must protect her from he-who-is-hidden-beneath-the-earth." That man, apparently Zeus, commanded to the man wearing a beach get-up, at least from what I could see from behind the beings._

"_Shush! I can sense her in the room! Why is she here?" A lady commented, her grey eyes narrowed._

"_It must be fate! Hey hot babe! It must have hurt when you fell from heaven. Gods! It hurts me when I look at your beauty!" Another man, who looked ravishing, turned and grinned at where I was standing. "Kiss me better?"._

_As one, the rest of the twelve beings turned towards me. I shuddered as a blast of air brushed past me. One by one, the beings said their goodbyes._

"_Good luck my little hero! Eat more cereal so you can grow stronger!" A lady wearing a dress which looked like it was made of grass smiled._

_The rest of them smiled and the room swirled, casting me out of it before I opened my eyes to find myself in another place, this time it was in another palace, enjoying tea and cereal? At night?_

"_Sleep tight my little hero…" __**She**__ smiled and kissed my forehead._

At midnight, I made sure Lady Dragomir was sound asleep before slowly, and quietly, stepping out of my room and making my way to the library, all the while thinking about the dream I just had. Was it real? I was so confused. But first thing first. Find out about my line before thinking about ridiculous dreams where amazing boys flirt with you and you eat cereal at night. I ran softly, hiding behind a pillar near the stairs, cautiously peeking out to check for any guards. Damn my luck! Five guards, protecting my parents' room were standing vigilantly next to it. And the room was right next to the stairs I n was close to. Why do the sources of assassination have to come at this time? Aargh! Guess it's time to pull out those gymnastics skills.

I carefully climbed over the railing and balanced myself on the edge of it. I made a point to not look down or else I would fall two stories down. Slowly but surely, I made it one quarter down the stairs when I made a relative soft clash with the railing, One of the guards seemed to take notice, and took a peek at where the sound came from. I carefully ducked underneath and after waiting for a few minutes to make sure the coast was clear, I continued down the stairs.

Once at the second floor, I scanned the entire floor making sure there were no guards around. Then I slid into the library, making sure not to make any noise. Afterwards, I proceeded to scan the library for any more guards or people. Once I confirmed that nobody was around, I then made sure I find a spot where I would not be seen by the security cameras.

I looked around the tall bookshelves, trying to find the book where the family tree was in. After searching for sometime, I found a thick book bound in gold. My family crest was on top of the book, so this must be the book in which my family tree was in. I pulled it out softly, carefully so as not to spoil the fragile and century-old there was no light, I went towards one of the windows, so that I could read it under the moonlight. Flipping open the book, I started to scrutinise the family tree. It started with Queen Isolde. But, she doesn't have a husband… why does she have children? As i continued down the tree, I realized that several of the princes and princesses who do have partners also had children. And it all came down to me. So… was I powerful and special because I was born of a family which could give birth without the opposite sex? At least, according to the family tree… I was confused. Even my grandmother didn't have a husband but gave birth to my father. I turned to the next page.

There was a picture of…. the bracelet I picked up this afternoon? What? It was an exact copy? This was weird. Why were things appearing in the book. I will find out, but, it was turning bright now, so the servants will be awake soon. I must return to my room so that the servants do not report to my mother about my absence. I closed the book and returned it to its rightful place. Soon, I will confront someone, anyone about

this.

After carefully tucking the book away back to its original place. I looked outside the library, I saw just three maids walking around the the second storey. Once two maids entered a room to tidy it up and the other was at the other side of the library, I made a go for it, dashing up the staircase and quickly hiding behind the nearest pillar, there were lesser guards now, since the sun was starting to rise. I glanced around to look at the maids around the third storey. Just two on the corridors. My eyes widened one of them started to walk towards me.

As she walked, I walked tentatively around the pillar to make sure I was not seen. Luckily, the other maid had entered another room and once the maid that had just crossed me was at a safe distance, I quickly rushed to my room, quietly got back into my bed before Lady Dragomir started to wake as well.

I closed my eyes to fool Lady Dragomir so not to tip her off. Just as i thought that I would wake up and continue with my day, but I actually fell asleep...


	4. Mother?

Chapter 4

Marcella's POV

"Marcella! Wake up!" shouted Lady Dragomir.

"What...what time is it?" I asked, still really groggy from last night. Ugh. Speaking about last night, my head is still a mess from all that weird information that I got. How did my ancestors ever give birth? Alien birth? Or what? I don't know! Aaaargh!

"Well, it's 7.45a.m., so if you don't get ready in 5 minutes your mother is going to find out you're late for breakfast!" What? I must have overslept! Oh dear. I quickly jumped out of bed I hurriedly made my way to shower and brush my teeth.

I took off my midnight blue nightgown and turn on the faucet for the shower. I stepped under the ice cold shower and sighed. It was so relaxing. I wish I could stay like this forever. But alas, we Mother's expectation of me was to come and I only had 5 minutes to prepare for her. At that, my head cleared and I stepped out of the shower quickly, taking my 100% cotton towel to dry myself. Then, I stepped out of my marble bathroom and got dressed as fast as i could. Gods! Why was i so untidy? I can't find anything in the mess I call my room! At last, I found my favourite sundress and put it on, grabbing my shoes before rushing out my palace wing, making sure to lock the door after me, before hurrying down to the dining room.

I struggled to put on my shoes while walking, simultaneously cursing my luck at waking up late. Oh right! I still had to investigate about my hidden bloodlines and stuff. I cursed my bad luck and ran into the dining room, only to see everyone staring at me with my frizzy hair and messed up clothes.

"Nice of you to join us at last Marcella! Have a seat and have your breakfast!" Mother told me with a rare smile on her face. Wait…. a smile? since when would she smile at me, even though that smile looked creepy. I looked at my mother again, before sitting down carefully, waiting for the camera's appear and tell me that I was being pranked. Then, wait for my mother to scold me for my tardiness and blah blah blah. But my mother's smiled never wavered. She gestured for the servants to serve me my meal before beaming at me again, telling me to eat up and stop being so thin.

This was getting weirder and weirder, I sat down on my seat as everybody gave my mother questioning looks. It was simply a miracle that she was actually being nice to me. What is going on? Have I travelled to a parallel universe? This is getting even more mind-boggling.

"Okay…", I rolled my eyes at my mother as a sign of defiance as I cautiously picked up my fork and spoon, eying my still smiling mother. This new look is definitely not working for her. I ate my bacon and eggs in silence as everyone eventually did the same. My brain was just going crazy, what in world is going on? Was my mother going through a midlife crisis? I personally think that she is still too young to go through that.

When I was halfway done with breakfast, out of nowhere, Mother asked what I had planned to do today. Everyone on the table, even the servants around turned and stared at her wide-eyed, surprised that she had even asked. It was so shocking, I felt a choke instantaneously. I, also, suddenly felt a need to walk to my mother and touch her forehead to check if she had a fever or not. After reconsidering it for a while, I decided not to as I don't think she would still like it, even if she was being superbly, extremely and weirdly nice to me today.

What in the blazes is going on right now?

Lady Dragomir's POV

"Well, it's 7.45a.m. so if you don't get ready in 5 minutes your mother is going to find out you're late for breakfast!"

I watched in disapproval as I watched Marcella walk hurriedly to get dressed and everything. That girl is always getting herself into trouble, I guess it was all part of being a legacy but...wait a minute, even though Marcella is always up to mischief, she would never be late for breakfast, ever. She treasured her breakfast way too much to ever be late for it. Which means that she must have stayed up late. But for what reason exactly? It must have been important enough for her to almost skip breakfast and the only I could only think of that would be that important would be...no. It couldn't be, she would not have known that she was a legacy, that would be absurd. But I couldn't help to think about the possibility that she had. My train of thought stops as I watch Marcella come out of the bathroom, change and dashes out of the room to her breakfast.

I knew about Marcella's long bloodline. I was part of her complicated bloodline. I am actually a wood nymph from camp half-blood. Since Marcella has begin to suspect her history, I would need to get her to camp half-blood soon. I sighed inwardly. I would need to inform Queen Sally and King paul first before I could take her anywhere. I would also need to explain everything to Marcella...

Sigh… I need to explain it to her soon...

Queen Sally's P.O.V

I beamed at my daughter as she walked into the dining room. She was late. Unusual… Never mind… I suppose it was her legacies acting up again. And they were her legacies. I know, I used to believe that my darling boys would have the legacies. But turns out, it was Marcella. Last night, I had a dream of my mother, who told me that Marcella would contain all the legacies at full power.

"Eat up darling… You look too thin…" I trailed off, looking at my daughter, who actually looked thin. I sighed. They were all my children, even though one was not of my own. As a mother, I should have cared for them, yet i ignored the other in favour of the one I thought would be the legacies carrier. I sighed again.

"Okay…" She rolled her eyes at me. Even though I did not know Marcella well, it hurt that my own daughter would disrespect me. I sighed yet again and continued to watch her. I saw her pick up her fork and begin to eat, before I started to eat as well.

An awkward silence reigned and I clear my throat, to break the silence. I then turned to Marcella. "Sweetie, what are your plans for today?" I asked. Everyone turned to stare at me with wide eyes. I ignored all of them, my eyes centered on Marcella and only Marcella. She looked at me with wide eyes and started to choke slightly, taking a sip of water before looking at me again.

Don't get me wrong. I loved Marcella a lot. But I had to think of the legacy carrier first. So turns out it is Marcella. Therefore, I would have to send her to Camp Half-Blood as soon as possible. She was my baby girl. I have to keep her safe for as long as i could.

Sigh… I need to explain it to her soon…


	5. Weird Times (With AN)

Marcella's P.O.V

Mother was acting really weird. She was behaving strangely… like really strangely. An example would be after breakfast.

"Marcella, darling! Come here, let mother give you a hug before you go for your activities…" Mother smiled at me brightly, opening her arms open for a hug. I tensed, fearing that this was some kind of trick, but I walked towards her. She smiled once more before enveloping me in a hug which made me melt into her arms. How I missed the days when I was younger and I could experience the warmth of a mother's hug. After a few seconds, I started to pull back since I wasn't really good with people intruding on my personal space. My mother, who seemed to sense my thoughts, pulled back as well.

"You may now go for your activities now Marcella," mother said while giving me a kiss on the forehead.

"Okay...thanks mother..." I relied cautiously as I walked out of the room in a haste. I quickly walked towards my private study for my daily lessons with Lady Dragomir as she continued the lessons as usual. I went on as usual, though quite finding it weird that Lady Dragomir did not question my mother's weird behavior this morning.

Queen Sally's POV

"Marcella, I have something to tell you." I said rather seriously.

Marcella looked at me with nervous eyes. Geez, was I really that strict? I guess I was.

"You are a legacy of the gods."

"Oh. Wait…. I'm a what?"

"A legacy. Of the gods"

"Sorry mother, I still don't understand a hoot. I mean, a thing."

"A legacy of the gods is… Well, what do you know of the greek gods?" I asked her.

"Uh… greek gods are beings which don't exist and are just myths?" She answered, oh, my silly darling.

Thunder rumbled through the air. I shivered. I knew that Zeus had heard Marcella's comment. I hope he shall forgive her… I prayed fervently in my heart, soon enough, the thundering stopped. I heaved a quiet sigh of relief. Thank god...literally

**A/N **

Hi, its Delanie here, I'd like to apologise for not updating these few days, well, weeks as we are currently trying to adapt to a new school and all. AKA what we call secondary school. We knew it would be tough to update since normally we will only leave school at around 3pm and on some days even 6, not to mention to shitload of homework that will be given to us. So we will probably not be updating on a weekly basis. Sorry to dissapoint you all. This is what we had come up with so far, I know it does not really have a great ending and this is too short for a chapter but I promise that we will try to update whenever we can. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

We are extremely sorry :(

XOXO

Delanie


End file.
